


This Feeling

by fallingshannon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Red Roses, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingshannon/pseuds/fallingshannon
Summary: After years of working together as partners, Chat Noir's feelings for Ladybug never faded or disappeared. Instead, it blossomed into roses.





	This Feeling

This feeling won't stop growing.

It feels as though there are red roses growing in my heart.

I thought love was supposed to be a wondrous feeling but what I feel is painful. The thorns are tearing through the muscle. Red roses are about to burst through my chest. Maybe it's because I suppressed it for too long. After all, roses need light to live and there is no light in the darkness of my chest. It may be time to face the truth.. to face her. Maybe it's time for me to tell her. Tell her how I loved her the moment my eyes met hers on the battlefield. How I would give her my life if it meant she would just look at me twice or for her to live her own life. Tell her how those years of being partners had been much more for me, had meant so much more to me.

Possibly, she could love me back. She could show me the red roses that had torn her chest, the ones that grew for me. She could look up at me with that beautiful smile and say the words I craved for all those years by her side. _"I love you, too."_

When I think those thoughts, the pain seems to lessen, though it's never completely gone. It makes me think of how free our love could make me. Then the realization comes crashing down upon my head and the thorns dig even deeper into the tissue of my heart.

The girl behind that mask, the girl I yearn to love, could love another already. The girl that I crave could crave another. The roses in her chest could be growing for another. This girl, my love, my lady, my princess, could be feeling every ounce of pain I feel for her but for another.

These thoughts are the ones that are killing me in the silent darkness of my room. My brain is betraying me constantly with those images. The only time my mind seems to still and my heart no longer hurts is when my lady stands by my side before we go off into the night.

This feeling won't stop growing...

But maybe it isn't so bad if she is in her spot by my side.


End file.
